dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enrico Pucci vs Reverse Flash
SeasonFinalePucciVSEobard.png|Jioto576 For Jioto.png|Oofman789 So Long Jioto, to your next life... wait I have your DM's.png|Humble Enrico Pucci vs Reverse Flash is a DBX made by Jioto576. It features Enrico Pucci from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean and Reverse Flash/ Eobard Thawne from DC Comics. Jioto's576 Finale DBX. Changing the world is a difficult task for anyone, but these two prove to be the experts in doing it with their exaggerated powers. Who of these two will win? The catholic bearer of Made In Heaven? Or the opposite Flash sprinter ?. '' '' SELECT YOU............... Eobard and Pucci appear abruptly destroying the rooster* 'DBX' Cues:(Aces High-Iron Maiden ) Place: (New York) An intense competition is between two great speedsters, Barry Allen also known as Flash and his opposite, Doctor Zoom or Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne. Flash: '''Stop right now, you are condemning the universe itself if you keep doing this! ''Reverse Flash:'' Stop me? Don't be ridiculous! You cannot prevent this line from being reset! Now ......... Get out of my way !. Eobard stops time causing Flash to stop, Thawne prepares a lightning bolt which he throws, but mysteriously fails, sending him directly through a portal in space time. After traveling between the portal, he falls in a new world, on a mysterious road, in the distance and manages to observe a black man in a purple and white suit, this was Enrico Pucci. ''Pucci:'' Hmmmm .... Who dares to enter in front of me without even showing up? You look like a potential menace, speedster. ''Reverse Flash: Don't try it! I've dealt with guys like you before!'' ''Pucci:'' Your attitude is intolerable, but I have no choice, face me! You are just stopping in my sacred mission! When saying this Pucci invokes his Stand "Whitesnake"preparing several discs, while this happens Thawne runs around Pucci at high speeds in position to attack. Thawne started the fight, Pucci wasn't even aware of Eobard's mere presence. The speedster hit a punch in Enrico's face, and consequently several times around the body. The moment the yellow speedster wanted to attack again, Whitesnake woke up at once to avoid the attack and hit him several times consecutively until he stopped and with a direct blow to the chest, sent Thawn flying towards a power pole, Pucci ran to counterattack, but Eobard simply escaped at full speed down a road. ''Reverse Flash:' Let's see if you can follow me, son of a bitch! Thawne runs across the planet in a second but Pucci reacts and Whitesnake throws an acid at Thawne which blinds him for a moment. ''Reverse Flash: Pe-But what is this crap?'' When he partially removes it from his face, Thawne runs back to Pucci to attack him with one of his lightning bolts, Whitesnake blocks the attack but Reverse Flash simply moves much faster and apparently manages to kill Pucci at that moment. Pucci: '''Ha ... Should you have fallen into that trick? ''Reverse Flash:' What are you talking about ...? Pucci had created an illusion from which Thawne had now emerged, Pucci simply strikes Eobard several times with his CD'S, which now awakens with intense anger. Reverse Flash: '''YOU WILL PAY! Pucci tries to release another of his Cd's but Thawne grabs them in microseconds. After saying this, Reverse Flash grabs Pucci unnoticed from his face and takes him around the planet, Enrico manages to be able to free himself but is blinded thousands of times by illusions of Thawne himself. Pucci when attempting to attack is kicked at exorbitant speeds through various dimensions of which he is hit hard by Eobard. Now both are in a mysterious dimension. ''Reverse Flash: Get ready for my trump card, biblical man!'' At that precise moment, Eobard stops time to do things in his favor, getting ready to attack Pucci directly with one of his fists. When he finally manages to be close to impacting his knuckles with Pucci, it is mysteriously he who is struck by a white arm. ''Reverse Flash:' What the hell ...? How is this even possible ..? ''Pucci: This ... is the power of my stand! C-MOON! Did you think that I would not see that ... Through that terrible mind, you planned to attack me with a stopped time? Fool!'' ''Reverse Flash: How was it ...?'' '' '' (WIP) 'Winner' 'Thanks' Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights